


Here for it

by beyondthesilence



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Owl Philippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthesilence/pseuds/beyondthesilence
Summary: A one-shot about a sorceress dealing with emotions.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Here for it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever. As I have next to no experience in writing, I still hope that someone will find this small fic interesting. Also I'm a non-english speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm open for constructive criticism or any kind of feedback.  
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Edit: It's now beta'ed. Big 'Thank you' for my friend for doing it!

Something was clearly wrong, she noticed it immediately.

Philippa spent the whole afternoon in her office, rummaging through a pile of books, one after another. Although this afternoon wasn’t different from any other, Triss noticed that it wasn’t just Philippa’s hard work. She went into her room several times and the older sorceress hadn’t shown any signs of difference. She would have never let anybody see any signs of weakness from her, even to people closest to her.

'Maybe, in the end, I’m not close to her at all,' Triss thought. With Philippa, one never knew. One day it seemed like their bond was strong, intimate even, and the other day she was a stranger to her.

But when Triss peeked through the open door at some time, she saw Philippa’s shaking hands and absent stare. She knew better than to interrupt her. Instead, she decided to wait and just keep an eye on her.

Triss was busy with her own work when she heard a sound coming from the other room. She listened carefully and suddenly felt uncomfortable, fear-like feeling settling in her stomach. She listened carefully and… the sound was nothing less than muffled crying. Triss stood straight but after a moment of hesitation she sat back on her seat. She didn’t want to startle Philippa or make her uncomfortable, so she waited patiently. After a while, the sound of crying was replaced by footsteps. Soon, Philippa went out of her office, walked slowly to the window and leaned against the windowsill, with her back to Triss. She didn’t look at the other woman and didn’t say a word either. Triss stood up.

“Hey,” she said, coming closer to her. Philippa didn’t answer, but from the side Triss noticed her eyelashes, still slightly wet from tears. “Is everything okay?”

Philippa straightened her silhouette, changed her position slightly but didn’t turn to her. Her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the windowsill. Triss walked slowly towards her, careful as to not interrupt the silence pooling between them. She put her hands one after another on Philippa’s waist, slowly moving them in soothing circles and hugged the older sorceress from behind, pressing herself to the other woman’s back. Philippa didn’t react. Triss could feel that she was tense, her breathing uneven, trembling almost unnoticeably. They stood like that for several minutes, their breathing synchronized. None of them said anything. Triss knew that with Philippa words wouldn’t help. Instead, she gently pressed her lips to the sorceress’ bare shoulder. Her skin was warm and unbelievably soft, smelled like cinnamon and muskroot. Philippa still didn’t show any reaction. Triss’ lips travelled higher, to her neck, her jaw. Only when she hid her face in the place between Philippa’s shoulder and neck, tickling Philippa with her silky locks, the woman shuddered and inhaled a shaky breath.

“I’m here, it’s okay.” Triss whispered, holding her closer. Her hold was comforting and somehow encouraging.

“Triss…” there was hesitation in her voice. And after a while: “Please. Leave me alone.” Her voice hardened, the hesitation was gone, replaced by cold determination.

Triss could see her trying to hide, fighting whatever storm was going inside of her, at all costs. Slowly, she untangled herself from behind the sorceress’ back and let her step aside. Triss felt tingles of magic radiating from Philippa and in the blink of an eye in the place where she stood, there was a huge grey owl sitting on the windowsill. The owl gave Triss a look with her wise, amber eyes. This was Phil’s usual coping mechanism. When she felt angry, or frustrated, or was fighting other intense emotions, she changed into her bird form and just flew out of the window. She usually was back by night. So Triss opened the window, waiting for Phil to go outside. The owl spread its wings, but after a while it turned towards the room, flew off the windowsill and landed on the leather arm of the chair. Triss approached her slowly, sat down next to her. She raised her hand, hesitated, but then touched the velvet feathers. The owl shifted and poked her gently with its beak. Triss tucked her fingers in the bird's feathers and scratched its fluffy head. The owl chirped, sounding content and seemed to relax more and more into Triss’ touch.

As always, if this was what she preferred, Triss was here for it.


End file.
